Chocolate Covered Strawberies: Charmed
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: It’s Halloween and Sunako is her classic little witch and Kyouhei decides to be her demonic lover after getting the idea from an American TV show!


**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**

_It's Halloween and Sunako is her classic little witch and Kyouhei decides to be her demonic lover after getting the idea from an American TV show!_

**Story 5**

**Charmed**

Usually I don't watch this stuff. Especially since I HATE romance. However, the story struck me with an idea.

"Wait, wait, I won't hurt you," the yokai said, on the ground before the witch.

"No? It's a little late for that don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to put me through all this? Was it some sick twisted demonic thrill? Was that what it was?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Boo-hoo. Just kill the dude and get over it!

" No, that's not it."'

"Then what was it?"

"I couldn't kill you. I tried. I was supposed to. I mean, at first you and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hallows Eve."

"That was you?"

"Then Troxa, Andras. I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you."

"You bastard."

"That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit everything else was a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half human. My father was mortal."

Ooh, a hanyo. Sort of sounds like Inuyasha…that brought back some childhood memories.

"You're lying."

"How else would I bleed red? Even as my demon self. You have to believe me, Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you."

"No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon."

"One who's done unspeakable things. But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love."

"I wanna believe you."

"Then let me prove it to you. Vanquish me."

Ooh…this looks good. The bad guy for the day just showed up and zapped Mr. I-love-my-enemy-and-I-can't-help-it. Man, could anything be sappier?

"Cole! Cole, you've gotta get up. Cole, get up! Come on, come on! Cole, no, don't do this. Come on."

"I should've known you'd come back here," the bad guy said.

His voice was sinister, but he didn't look the part at all. Creepy, ain't it?

Don't hurt her."

"You disappoint, Balthazar. You've changed, you let your weaker human side affect your better judgment. It's going to cost you your life." The witch attacked Mr. Creepy-Voice. "You stupid witch."

"NO!" Demon-boy kills bad guy while screaming bloody murder. Wow. That's classic. "Do you believe me now?" _Puke!_

Oh yuck! I turned off the TV and went downstairs to see if dinner was ready yet. I saw Sunako working in the kitchen and an idea struck me. Halloween was coming up and even though I found the show quite sappy it did have its ups. Sunako was very much like a little witch in her own creepy way.

I could be her demonic lover. O-ho! The look on her face would be priceless!

"Dinner's ready," Sunako called. I jumped into a seat and twiddled my thumbs patiently. She eyed me suspiciously and I just smiled.

"What?"

"You're up to something, aren't you?" She snarled.

"And if I am?"

"Don't." She set the food down and I began to eat. The others grabbed their servings before I could get more for myself.

"Oi," I said, once Sunako was out of the room. "Think I could be a demon this year?"

"Like Chrono from Chrono Crusade?" Yuki asked. "Or Inuyasha?"

"No…there's an American TV show I found and the episode I watched inspired me."

"Really?"

"An American show…interesting," Ranmaru said, a devious smirk on his face. "What was the demon doing?"

"Confessing his love to his enemy, a witch."

"Really?" Ranmaru pressed. "What were they doing? Was he *censored*?"

"NO! He wasn't *censored* anything! All he did was confess his love to her in a graveyard!"

"Aw…" Yuki said. "The graveyard's a bit creepy, but for a demon and a witch to meet there, that makes a lot of sense and in a way, it's cute."

"Yeah. Anyway, we know that Sunako always goes as a witch for Halloween, so I figured I'd be a demon."

"He's making a plan to confess his love to her!" Ranmaru shouted.

"Did I say I was going to do that?" At times I hate Ranmaru. This was one of those times. "I'm just going as a demon, the TV show inspired me to be a demon. That's all."

"Kyouhei," Ranmaru sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You're a good guy, but…you _need_ to face the truth. You _love_ Sunako."

This again? "I don't love Sunako!"

"You called?"

I paled and faced her. All I saw was a two foot tall chibi with no fingers, no nose, and no eyes. But sometimes, I saw such a pretty girl that…wait…no! I'm not in love with Nakahara Sunako! Don't even bring it up! I think she's fun to rile up and an idiot, but that's it! I don't love her. At all. Got it?

Good.

Halloween came quickly enough and the party was to be at the mansion. Our whole class was invited. The doors opened and people came in. Most of them were girls.

Sunako came down in her witchy outfit and began to greet the others. When I met with her, she sighed and her shoulders drooped.

"Are you trying to be a demon? You could never pull the look off."

And after all that freaking work! I was going to kill her!

"But I can't say you didn't try. Despite not looking the part, you were able to pull it off a little bit."

I snorted. "But I still failed."

"Yeah. You still failed."

She walked away with a smile and I was left to wonder if I could ever pull off the things she can.


End file.
